Hurt: Draco's POV
by girlxflipped
Summary: Draco remembers his fight with his father, the war, and helping the only person he ever really loved get her life on track. He also remembers how that broke him down, and eventually led to his failure.


**Hurt, Draco's POV **

**Authors Note: This is the same story as the original (Hurt) but it isn't from Ginny's POV, its from Draco's. It will be longer then the original, because I have to add in all the extra stuff that he went through. I'd like to thank my wonderful friend Shanna for giving me the idea to do Draco's opinion. Love you!**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious? I don't own ****ANYTHING ****in this story but the plot, that's it. **

**Summary: Draco remembers his fight with his father, the war, and helping the only person he ever really loved get her life on track. He also remembers how that broke him down, and eventually led to his failure. **

**--**

**Hurt, Draco's POV**

**--**

I did changed it was indeed true. No one believed me though, I think people tried to adapt to the suddenness of it all, but failed miserably. A change like this, as drastic as this, is hard to accept. I know one person really wanted to believe that I had, one person named Ginny Weasley. I was in love with her, no matter how much I denied it; I was in love with the little redhead. So truthfully, I had changed, for the better… I thought.

--

I walked into the huge yard of my mansion, the Malfoy Manner, in search of my father. This was it; I was going to tell him everything. It was a Tuesday night, and I knew that was the day my father and his fellow Death Eater friends had meetings with the Dark Lord himself. I knew it would be dangerous, very dangerous, but if I wanted the love of the young girl I had to do this. I already changed; I knew it from 4th year on. I was different. I stopped insulting Hermione Granger and Harry Potter so much, I stopped paying attention to the minor Death Eater details, I just… stopped. I went inside and there he was, dressed in his usual attire, surrounded by all his groupies. When I told them everyone stepped back in shock and disgust. Lucious Malfoy's son… on the good side?! It was absolutely preposterous!

But my father, oh my father, he was mad, he was very mad. He told no one to move, and he took out his wand, and before I could even react I was on the ground in pain. He had crucio'd me, my own father. Once I was up from the ground my wand was out, and my father and I fought. And then… I killed him. I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened. Looking into Voldemort's eyes I could tell that he was mad, I could tell that he knew I was telling the truth. So I ran, I just ran until I found myself in the library, a very concerned looked Weasley standing over me. Of course, I hadn't noticed her until I heard my first name. She looked like she was trying to be careful, cautious, thinking that I might hurt her. It was only then I noticed how cut up I was.

"G-Ginny?" I asked, and I was scared. I kept glancing around the library, afraid that Potter had set the girl up so that he could prove something, and he would jump out in a second. Then I saw her nod… I had never seen anyone nod so beautifully… I swear I could feel my eyes start to shine.

"I-I think I need some h-help." I looked to the ground in shame after I said this. Sure, it was true and I did need help, but I _was _still a Malfoy, and Malfoy's never asked for help. I flinched as I felt something touch my shoulder, then relaxed when I saw it was her hand, I needed to keep my nerves down somehow, I couldn't be to twitchy or I might have started to look suspicious.

"What do you need Draco?" Ginny asked, in that beautiful, caring voice I had only ever heard her use with the Potter boy and her own brother. I looked up at her, then down again, hoping she couldn't see the fear and pain in my eyes.

"The war is starting." I said in the most serious voice I could find. I really hated the fact that I was the cause of the war, but I wouldn't tell anyone that, never. I didn't want a war, of course, but when I saw how scared Ginny looked, just by closing her eyes, I wish I hadn't even gone to my father.

"H-how do you know?" She asked me. Her hand was still on my shoulder, and I could feel her shaking, I looked up and saw her eyes were closed, and I closed mine too, trying to imagine what could be going through her mind. I realized I didn't know, so I had to tell the truth. Pushing my feelings for her away I slowly opened my eyes and looked into hers. Her beautiful eyes that I got lost in thousands of times… but there was something different: trust. I took a deep breath.

"I was there- when he said it, when he declared it." I was still looking her in the eye, that was until I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and had to look down at it. It was bleeding, so I tried to wipe some away, wanting it to all be over, and then I felt her sit down beside me, and a shiver went through me. I wanted to hold her, be with her forever, I was in love with her. I looked up at her and for the first time that night, I smiled. A real smile, a smile no one but Ginny would ever get to see. "I'm on your side." I looked completely serious, and I could tell Ginny was shocked; I smiled a little then continued on again. "I just came from telling my father, h-he got so angry, then he hurt me and I got s-so mad so I k-killed him. The dark lord knew at that moment I was sincere. I am on the good side, and I will always be on the good side."

Ginny looked me in the eyes, some realization coming across, showing it through her beautiful eyes. But they were also showing something I didn't want to see, fear. She could tell I wasn't lying, but she was scared, she was looking for comfort. I had caused her pain.

"D-Draco, what's going to happen?" She asked, I could see tears forming in her eyes, she was trying so hard not to let them fall. I could tell that she didn't want to fight, it wasn't like Ginny, she wasn't a violent person, but I knew that if she had to fight she would, to help out for the good of everyone. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose her, she cares about everyone, even people who don't deserve it, people like me.

"We fight." I said, attempting to stand, I was limping slightly, though I still managed it. And I offered Ginny my hand to help her up, and to my surprise she accepted. I knew at that point that she was starting to believe that I had actually changed. I offered to bring her to the Gryffindor portrait hole. She shocked me once again by accepting it. I don't really know what was coming over me, maybe some deep attraction I had always refused to acknowledge. But when we were there I did something that maybe I shouldn't have done. I kissed her on the cheek.

"See you on the flip-side Gin." Why the hell had I said that? Well, I couldn't stay there, not with her looking confused. So I walked away. Just leaving her there. Maybe that was a mistake.

--

It was a month after that when I saw her again. It was under horrible circumstances really. We all marched the Hogsmead streets. All with our wands at the ready. Things were going pretty well actually. Only six people had died. We were going to win, I could feel it. Then I heard this scream. This scream that couldn't be caused by the Cruciatus curse or any other. It was screams of loss. I looked over to see Ginny on the ground, her brother in her arms. She looked dead. Her whole life ending. It made me almost fall apart. I didn't know what to do at all. I haven't ever been good with crying. This was why I had conveniently never been around after my mother and father fought. She'd be in tears. And I would be awkward. Not the best mother/son relationship. But this was Ginny. I had to go to her. I tried to pull her up, away from Ron, but she just held him tighter.

"Ginny." I muttered softly. I don't think she understood what I said, but she looked up, knowing my voice. And she looked right into my eyes. She was so hurt. So scared. Fragile even. It made my heart break.

"I-I don't want to leave him Draco. I can't leave him." She was crying. I knew she would be. I pulled her into my arms and I held her close to me. I wanted her to stay in my arms forever, but after five minutes I let her go free. I did the only thing I could think of. I picked Ron up and put him over my shoulder.

"Come with me Ginny, I am taking you and your brother's body to safety." Where had that come from? Where was I going to take her? Something was going on with my head, I knew it. There was something about her that made me crazy. Something that made me… care. So I took her away from the war, from the hurt. And I brought her to the Malfoy Manner. I knew when she saw the gates she realized it. I don't think she found it safe; what she said proved it.

"Um… Draco, are you really sure this is the safest place to be, I mean, doesn't your family still live here?" I could hear the nervousness in her voice. And then, before I could do anything, she was crying into my shoulder. I patted her hair, whispered nice things to her. I don't know where any of it came from. Her entire composure made me break down. She did calm down after a while… a long while. Bringing her upstairs was awkward. Silent. Weird. I never realized how many stairs there were until I had to lug a body up them. I opened the door to my bedroom and she walked inside and sat on the bed, hugging her knees up to her chest. I put Ron down.

"Ginny, you'll be safe here. This is my room, the door locks, it can't be opened unless you or I try to, it is safe, no one can get into the windows or break through the walls." I placed a hand on her shoulder as I quietly said these words. She tried to smile at me; I could tell it was forced. I could tell that she was scared, devastated, pretty much dead herself.

"D-Draco." She mumbled, her voice shaking. "What happens if-if you are wrong, what if it isn't safe?" Ginny was watching me still, her eyes fearful, confused. I smiled at her, sitting down, thinking of something to say that wont make me sound like an un-emotional ass. I didn't think it was possible. I had to make her smile.

"If anyone tries to hurt you I will personally shove my foot somewhere very uncomfortable." My smile was big; real. Her smile wasn't forced. I knew things were going through her mind, racing, confusing her. I knew that she wouldn't figure anything out until the war was over. I knew she'd never forget what had happened. The only thing that gave me comfort was that she'd never forget that I was there, I helped her, and I made her feel better. If only in a small way.

"Draco." She sniffled. "What are we going to do with Ron?" Looking into her eyes I saw something I never wanted to see. Sadness. The most serious kind. It was heart shattering. But I had the same feeling, though I would never admit it, the day after I killed my father and it really sunk in. I mean, he was evil and all, but killing him was a bit drastic. He _did _give me life.

"After the war, we'll give him a proper funeral." I said to her. That was it. The war ended only a few weeks after that. Harry and Hermione had both survived; Harry killing Voldemort in the end. The death eaters were too afraid to carry on. We gave Ron his funeral, Harry and Hermione made speeches. Sappy stories about how they loved him. I stayed with Ginny the whole time, comforting her and just being there. I think she liked it, though I knew she'd never tell me if she did. Although she tried to. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I kissed it, calming her down a bit. Ron dying was the turning point of our 'relationship', it changed everything.

"Gin, are you going to be alright?" We were leaving the building when I asked her this, heading to the cab that was sent to bring her back to her home. Then I did something. I wasn't thinking, really, it just slipped out. "I could come with you, stay with you for a while, just to make sure you're alright." I thought she was going to say no, I _knew _she was going to say no. Anyone would.

"Yeah, that would be nice, thanks." She said. Oh my god. That was almost the most brilliant thing I had heard. It meant that she believed me. It meant things were going to change. I got into the cab beside her and it took us to her home. The Burrow. Or what was left of it, anyway. It was all… dead. Black. Broken. I watched her run out of the cab and into the middle of the mess, looking around for anything that could be saved. I could see the hurt on her face as she picked something up. She was almost in tears. I got out of the cab quickly, walking to her and placing my hand on her back. She turned to me, and I looked at the picture. Her family in Egypt. Ron was hugging her. I held her close to me, I knew it was hard for her to deal with, death always was. I took her back to the cab; an owl was waiting for her with a letter.

_Ginny, _

_As you can probably see our home was ruined during the war. If you wish to find us we are staying with the Grangers. You don't need to come home if you don't wish to, but it's a tough time and we'd love to see you. _

_Love, Mum and Dad. _

I read the letter as she stared at it. Obviously shocked by it. After a minute we got back in the cab and she went home. I went back to my house and cleaned things up. I couldn't pay attention to anything, all I could think of was Ginny. It was shameful really. Malfoy's never lost their minds, but I think I was coming close to it. And then I got her owl. She wanted to stay with me. I was so excited, it scared me a little, but I owled her back and told her to apparate over. I went and fixed her a room, right beside mine. Only a couple weeks after she arrived she started climbing into bed with me. I found it… kind of weird. I set up a bed for her in my room. Maybe it was so that I could feel more comfortable. But it didn't work, and she continued to come to bed with me. All I would do was smile at her and make some room, although I wanted something to happen. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, and be with her. So one night I looked at her curiously.

"Ginny, this is the 4th time this week that you have come to sleep with me, why do you do it?" I asked her, letting my curiosity get the better of me. I could see her eyes, changing to fear, to sadness, to defeat.

"Because, Draco, I-I keep seeing Ron-" That was all she said. It was enough. I pulled her in and kissed her head. I looked down at her, my smile reassuring. From then on she came into bed with me every night. I'd hold her close and let her just be with me. It was nice. Then I'd wake up and make her breakfast. Every day I saw a change in her, it was that she had seen a change in me.

It was finally her birthday. I'd been counting down. I had something special planned. It was going to be our breakthrough. I got flowers, and I got wine. And I was so confident. This was it. We'd finally be together.

"Ginny, today, we celebrate, because it is your birthday." I said, not being able to hold my reasoning back any longer. I smiled and walked away, then back with a big cake. Seventeen candles on it. After she blew out her candles we ate dinner and dessert in silence. Once she started to clear away the dishes I took them out of her arms. I placed them on the table, and my hands went to her waist. I saw her bite her lip. It gave me chills. Was she nervous?

"Happy 17th birthday Ginny." I smiled at her and placed her hands around my neck, leaning toward her. Before our lips could meet though, she placed her hand in the way. It was a weird thing, I decided to ignore it. I pushed her hand away and our lips met. I kissed her with all the love I had. But she pushed me away. I let go of her and backed a couple of steps away.

"What is it Ginny?" I could hear the anger in my voice. What was she doing? I thought she wanted this. I thought she felt the same way I did. Her eyes were watering, she wasn't answering. I was getting madder by the second.

And then she blurted it out. "I don't know if I can trust you." I saw her hand fly up to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. She couldn't believe that. The hurt showed through my eyes, even though my face was blank. What was happening? Then I started to get angry.

"Why the bloody-hell not?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice calm, my anger down. It wasn't good when Malfoy's got angry. It was dangerous. I saw her start to cry, and the anger drowned me. She had no right to cry. "Oh, don't you cry you ungrateful little bitch!" I yelled at her. And that's when it hit me. I was becoming my father. I was becoming him with every second that passed. It scared me. My face became sad. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to apologize. It was too late, she slapped my hand away.

"I knew it!" She screamed at me, loudly. "I knew I was wrong to trust you! You have just showed me you haven't changed, you showed me! You even got me to trust you." I saw her shake her head. I had to do something. I loved her. I really did. I reached my arm out for her, muttering something along the lines of. "I am so so so so sorry, Ginny, please calm down, I have changed, I really have." Actually, that's exactly what I said. Ginny slapped me. She hit me so hard. I deserved it.

"I never want to see you again Malfoy, and if you come near me I-I'll call Fred and George and let them have you!" She screamed and then she was gone. I tried to call out to her, but nothing made sense. Everything I had worked so hard for left. And she took all my progress, all my changes, and my heart with her. I didn't know what to do. I was just… empty.

I spent a week feeling sorry for myself, hoping she would walk through the door, tell me she's sorry… tell my she loved me. She never came. I knew what I had to do. Of course it wasn't my first choice, but with her gone what else did I have? I grabbed a scroll and a quill and began to write.

_Ginny, my darling,_

_I cannot describe how you make me feel in words. I love you, which is why I did this. Without you, there is no reason for me to exist. So I just thought I'd let you know that I had changed, or I thought I had, and that I love you, which is why it is so hard of my to do this. Goodbye my one and only love._

_Draco Malfoy._

Ginny didn't trust me. So I killed myself. I took a knife and dug it through my skin. I watched my blood come out and realized that it was the right thing to do. Eventually things turned dark and the only thing I saw was her face, smiling at me. I smiled back before I hit the ground. I could have sworn I heard her. I could have sworn she was telling me she loved me. And then everything turned black.

**A/N: Oh wow. This took forever to write. But I kinda like it. Now it shows you what he was thinking, instead of all she was thinking. Writing the suicide bit was kind of awkward. But I think I did an okay job. It's my first time writing from the guys POV, so review and tell me how I did, okay?**


End file.
